No longer alone in the dark Du hast mein Leben ve
by Shio-Miyumi
Summary: Der 14 jährige Naruto Uzumaki, hatte eine harte Kindheit, vom Waisenhaus zu einer Ziehfamilie, bei der er alles andere als gut aufgehoben war und beschloss zum Selbstschutz zu schweigen. Doch dann rettet ihn das Jugendamt und beschließt ihn ein Jahr Zeit
1. Chapter 1

Pronolog

"9.11.2007, der 14 Jährige Naruto Uzumaki wurde in einer Gasse gefunden und dem Jugendamt überführt. Laut Aussage seiner letzten Zieheltern, hat er seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen und ließe sich nicht mehr anfassen. Der Junge wiegt nur noch 39 kg und ist somit äußerst unterernährt für seine 1,75 cm. Zu dem besteht Grund zur Annahme, dass er von seinen Erziehungsberechtigten misshandelt wurde. Genaueres ist bisher nicht bekannt. Der 14-Jährige wird wegen merklicher Verhaltensstörung vorsichtshalber in die Psychatrie eingewiesen. Dort wird er rund um die Uhr betreut und in einem Jahr wieder zum Verhör genommen. Deshalb bestimmte das Gericht vorab den Freispruch der Erziehungsberechtigten des Jungen Naruto Uzumaki. Sie werden jedoch, wegen Kindesmisshandlung, im Sinne der Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht, zu einer Geldstrafe von 7.500 € verurteilt",zitierte der Staatsanwalt des Blonden die Geschehnisse der Verhandlung und reichte die Akte der zuständigen Sekretärin der Psychatrie.  
"Wir werden ihn morgen früh um 10 Uhr vorbei bringen."  
Betroffen von dem Bericht nickte die Frau. Sie hatte oft traurige Geschichten von Menschen gehört, doch Kinder, waren nur selten, bis nie Gast in dem riesigen, klotzigen Haus. Sie seufzte. Heut zu Tage blieb niemand vom Rausch der Kriminalität verschont und selbst wenn man es versuchte zu ignorierte, so wurde man jedes mal wieder in die Realität zurück geschmissen, wenn man nur den Fernseher einschaltete.

Kinderheim St. Ludwig

Es herrschte ein riesen Tumult in dem mausgrauen Gebäude, denn es stand etwas besonderes an, jeden letzten Sonntag im Monat war DVD Abend und einer der Aufseher hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht in den Nachbarort.  
Alle Kleinen und Großen drückten ihre Nasen nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde an der kalten Fensterscheibe platt und warteten auf seine Rückkehr.  
Naja, fast alle. Einer der Jungs saß stillschweigend in einem Sessel, distanziert zu seinen Mitmenschen und las ein Buch.

"Naruto, rede doch mit uns, wir wollen dir nichts Böses, aber die wollen dich sonst wegschicken..." begann einer der Betreuer auf den Blonden einzureden.  
Doch er zeigt nicht mal den Hauch von Interesse.  
Es war ihm einfach egal. Was sollte er schon hier ? Er war nutzlos und einsam, doch vor allem klein. Ein kleiner Wurm, um den sich so oder so niemand scherte. Die steckten ihn doch nur in diese Anstalt, um Ruhe vor ihm zu haben, um wieder zu vergessen wie schlimm es doch um ihr soziales Leben stand.  
Der Braunhaarige seufzte. Er hatte schon viel traumatisierte und verängstigte Kinder gesehen, aber dieser war anders. Er war kalt, wie die Antarktis und gefühlslos, wie kein Kind zuvor.  
Es schauderte ihm richtig, wenn er in die ausdruckslosen, azurblauen Augen sah, in denen sich die seelische Mauer widerspiegelte, welche er sich zu seinem Schutz errichtet hatte.  
Bedrückt stand der Mann, welcher so um die 40 Jahre alt sein musste, auf und trat zu den Kinder.  
"Passt auf das eure Nasen nicht platt werden" scherzte er und sah belustigt zu, wie die Kleineren ängstlich ihre Nasen betasteten, ob auch ja noch alles so war, wie es sein sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

The black hole where I am cage inside:

Schweißgebadet wälzte sich ein Blonder Junge in seinem Bett hin und her. In drei Monaten würde es soweit sein.

Er hatte noch kein einziges Wort verloren und hatte dies auch nicht vor. Aber was würden sie mit ihm nach der Verhandlung tuen ? Müsste er wieder zu seinen Zieheltern ?... Das würde er nicht überleben, doch wieder reden ?

Der 14 Jährige hatte sich geschworen nie wieder ein Wort zu sagen oder zu verstehen. Er wollte nichts mehr mit den Menschen um ihn herum zu tun haben, denn der Blonde war ein stiller Beobachter, der es schon längst aufgegeben hatte die Welt durch naive Kinderaugen zu sehen.

Verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf unter dem sterilen , weißen Kopfkissen und kniff krampfhaft seine Lider zusammen, um an etwas anderes zu denken.

Da fiel ihm der Brief ein, der ihm ein Arzt gegeben hatte.

Vorsichtig tapste er aus seinem kuschligem Bett, immer darauf bedacht nicht über sein Chaos zu stolpern.

Als er dann, ohne zu stolpern, den hölzernen Massivbauschreibtisch erreichte, fischte er zwischen einem Stapel Bildern den Brief heraus und stolperte zurück in sein warmes Bett, wo er sich auch sogleich in die Decke einmummelte und eine Taschenlampe aus dem Nachtschrank zog.

Lieber Uzumaki Naruto ,

Wir möchten ihnen in diesem Brief mitteilen, dass sie morgen von einem Oberstufen Schüler der Tokyo Highschool betreut werden.

Er hat vor Gericht 30 Tage Sozialarbeit, als Strafe für eine Schlägerei bekommen. Er soll in unserer Anstalt lernen, friedlich und mitfühlend im Umgang mit anderen Menschen zu sein.Daher bitten wir sie, dem Junge eine Changse zu geben.

Er wird morgen gegen 7 Uhr eintreffen, bitte seien sie dann fertig und kommen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen ihre Leiterin

Tsunade

/ So bekommt sie mich erst recht nicht zum reden... /

Denn wenn es eines gab, was Naruto Uzumaki hasste, dann waren es seine Altersgenossen, die wie sechs Jährige durch die Gegend hüpften und sich eine Liebschaft nach der anderen schnappten. Und dann auch noch ein Schläger... Wie sollte er nur mit so einem Jungen klar kommen ?

Resigniert seufzend schmiss er den Brief auf den Boden.

/ Aufräumen werde ich für den aber nicht... /

Trotzig rollte er sich wieder in seiner Decke ein.

Er musst schon zu geben das er sich in den neun Monaten etwas geändert hatte. Denn der Blondschopf sah wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben, hier fühlte er sich einfach nur sicher und geborgen.

Mit diesen Gedanken und einem schmunzeln zog er seine Decke ein wenig höher und fand doch noch seinen Weg ins Land der Träume.

Nächster Morgen 8 Uhr

Mit einem lauten krach knallte die hölzerne Tür gegen die Wand, und das sogar mit einer solchen Wucht, dass selbst der Putz nach gab und von der Wand bröckelte.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI !" schrei eine aufgebrachte blonde Haarige Frau.

"Du solltest um Punkt 7 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, und was muss ich sehen ? Du liegst hier und SCHLÄFST ?"

Leicht verpeilt und verschlafen brachte der Blondschopf sich in eine sitzende Position und betrachtete die Frau in seiner Tür emotionslos.

Und ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten nahm er seine Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer.

/ Wie kann man nur am frühen Morgen schon so rum schreien... /

Gemächlich schälte er sich aus seinem Pyjama und stülpte sich sein schwarz-rotes Shirt über und schlüpft in seine schwarze Lieblingsjeans.

Danach trottete Naruto gähnend in sein Zimmer und warf dem angewidert drein blickenden Schwarzhaarigen einen argwönigen Blick zu.

"Du bist also Naruto, oder wie war dein Name du Freak ?"

Deutlich sah man die pulsierende Wutader an der Stirn des Schweigenden, was den Älteren nur ein selbstsicheres Grinsen entlockte.

"... ach Ja, du warst ja der Psycho der kein Wort sagt... Okay, hör mir mal zu, ich lass dich in Ruhe, und du lässt mich in Ruhe, dann gehe diese 30 Tage schnell rum."

Wieder wurde die Ader an seiner Stirn größer.

/ Was bildet der sich ein... /

"Ach ja Kleiner, tu mir einen gefallen und räum hier mal auf, ich hab keinen Bock die nächsten Tage in Müll zu versinken !"

Das war zu viel... Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, wütend stürmte der Blonde auf dem Älteren zu, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, doch dieser hielt seine Hand nur gekonnte fest und trieb ihn Rückwerts gegen die nächste Wand.

"Hör mir mal zu Freak, auch wenn das hier vielleicht ne Nummer zu hoch für dich ist, ich hab keinen Bock auf den Mist hier, werde mich aber gezwungener Maßen zurück halten. Wenn du aber auch noch frech werden willst, dann vergess ich das ganz schnell wieder. Und du hast schneller ein blaues Auge,als du gucken kannst !!" drohte ihm der Schwarzhaarige, während er den Kleineren an die Wand drückte.

Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran sich einschüchtern zulassen und schubste ihn nur grob von sich weg.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein ? Ich bin kein Psycho und auch kein Freak, aber ich habe es nun mal aufgegeben mit hirnlosen Idioten wie dir zu reden. Ihr seid eh zu dumm, um auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen..." schrie der Blonde zuerst, doch dann wurde er immer leiser, bis er sich schließlich eine Hand vor den Mund klatschte.

Nun war der Ältere sichtlich überrascht, der Junge, der angeblich schon seit Jahren schwieg und der keine Emotionen zeigte, war gerade völlig ausgerastet und hatte sogar geredet.

"Du kannst ja doch reden Dobe..." grinste er hämisch und ließ sich wieder auf das ungemachte Bett fallen.

Naruto jedoch war völlig am Ende.

Er hatte es gebrochen, sein Versprechen. Dieser hirnlose Idiot war daran Schuld das ER, Naruto Uzumaki, ihn beachtet und sogar Emotionen gezeigt hatte.

Normal waren ihm solche Worte doch egal, aber bei ihm war das irgendwie anders. Der Ältere brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und er war auf 180.

Langsam kullerten ein paar Tränen seine Wange hinab, er war Schwach... Er hatte sich selbst verraten...

Apathisch den Kopf schüttelnd ließ er sich an der Wand, gegen welche ihn der Schwarzhaarige gedrängt hatte, runter gleiten und zog seine Bein dicht an seinen Körper, um denGesicht darauf zu Verbragen.

Der Schläger betrachtete das Ganze nur desinteressiert und rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

"Mensch heul hier nicht rum wie en Weib. Du bis 14, da jammert man nicht mehr rum... " sagte er angewidert.

Der Blonde hört dies jedoch nicht einmal und versank völlig in dem Schwarzenloch, aus dem er dachte, sich mit seinem Schweigen befreit zu haben.

Die Dunkelheit lechzte nach ihm, nach seiner neu errungenen Kraft und nahm sie ihm mit einem Schlag weg. Sie lullte ihn ein wie in einer Umarmung, eine Umarmung, aus der er es kein zweites mal alleine raus schaffen würde.

Immer glasiger und abweisender wurden seine Augen, und auch die Tränen versiegten bald. Doch was zurück blieb, war ein emotionsloses und völlig in Depression versunkenes Frag .

Wie Trance erhob er seine Glieder, um sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl nieder zu lassen und alles mit einem lauten knallen von dem Tisch zu schieben, alles bis auf einen kleinen Blätterstapel, einem Bleistift, einer riesen Pakung Faber Castel Buntstifte und einem Ordner mit wunder schönen Bildern.

Neugierig beobachtete ihn der Schwarzhaarige, und war verwundert mit welcher Präzession er die Linien aufs Blatt zeichnete. Es zog ihn fast magisch an, wie der Kleine dort an seinem Massivholztisch saß und hochkonzentriert zeichnete.

Er strahlt eine Ruhe und Wärme aus, die der 18 Jährige noch nie verspürt hatte.

/ Wie macht er das... Er ist die Ruhe selbst und seine Bewegungen sind alle im Einklang... /

Mit seinen zarten Bewegungen nahmen die Striche und Kreise langsam, aber sicher, an Form an.

Interessiert stellte sich der Schwarzhaarige hinter den Blondschopf und erkannte einen Menschen, einem Menschen,der wie es aussah Engelsflügel bekam, die jedoch ziemlich marode wirkten. Um ihn herum ähnelte alles einer Gosse oder irgendetwas anderem verdrecktem.

Fasziniert betrachtete er das Meisterwerk, des 14 Jährigen.

"Wo hast du so malen gelernt ?" fragte er und versuchte nicht beeindruckt zu klingen.

Erschrocken, da er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht bemerkt hatte, fuhr Naruto zusammen und warf sich sofort schützend über sein Bild.

"Hey, war doch nur ne Frage. "

Doch der Blonde verhaarte in seiner Position und wartete, bis sich sein Besucher wieder setzte.

/ Er soll verschwinden... Er hat mich wieder einsam gemacht... Ich will das er verschwindet verdammt... /

Wie ein kleines Kind, mit einem riesigen Geheimnis, verstaute er das Bild in dem grau roten Ordner.

Doch auch jetzt, wo er wieder einmal gezeichnet hatte, ging es ihm nicht wirklich besser. Er hing immer noch in diesem Loch fest und war unfähig sich allein zu befreien.

Als ihm dann auch noch bewusst wurde, wie hilflos er wieder war, ließ er sich einfach verschlucken und davon treiben, auf einer Welle von Schmerz, den er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Wieder wurden die azurblauen Augen glasig und abwesend, so als würde er nie wieder in diese Welt zurückkehren, oder schon tot sein.

/ Was macht der da für ein Theater, der sieht ja aus wie ne Leiche... Was hat der denn ? Doch nicht noch wegen eben ?...So eine Heulsuse... Aber wenn die das hier mitbekommen, muss ich vielleicht noch länger hier bleiben... Scheiße, was mach ich denn jetzt... Ich kenn mich mit so Gestörten doch gar nicht aus... /

Doch nach einigem hin und her, beschloss er sich, den Jungen einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, das zu tun was ihm immer gefehlt hatte, denn vielleicht fehlte diesem Häufchenelend das selbe.

Mit leicht roten Wangen, da er so etwas noch nie bei einem Menschen getan hatte, legte er schützend seine Arme um den nun ängstlichen zitternden Körper und drückte ihn an sich.

/ Das ist definitiv das peinlichste, was ich in meinem ganzen leben getan habe... /

Aber es schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen begann sich sichtlich zu entspannen und lehnte sich sogar leicht vertrauenswürdig gegen den Oberkörper des Älteren.

"Übrigens,... Mein Name ist Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha" flüsterte er leise um den Blondschopf nicht zu erschrecken.

Doch nur ein paar Räume weiter, saß eine grinsende blonde Frau vor einem Großbildfernseher und beobachtete das geschehen durch die kleine Kamera, welche sie an Sasukes Stecker (Wenn man dort als Arbeiter Unterweg ist bekommt man einen kleine Stecker, als Erkennungszeichen ) befestigt hatte.

/ Also habe ich doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Ich wusste, das ehr ihn zum reden bringen würde, aber das er gleich so nett gewesen ist... hätte ich definitiv nicht für möglich gehalten /

Immer noch lächelnd schaltete sie das Gerät aus und beugte sich wieder über einen Haufen von Akten.

Das sollte noch interessant werden...


End file.
